This invention relates generally to electronic apparatus provided with a perpetual calendar. Among such electronic apparatus are digital electronic wrist watches and electronic calculators incorporating timepiece functions. These products can display the present day of the week, the present date and the present month but cannot provide a day of the week and date display by way of a calendar which permits viewing at a glance the days of the week of all of the days of a given month, due to the difficulties of effecting such a display, the limitations of display space on the product, the cost of a suitable control circuit and the ratio of the necessity for such a product and the cost thereof.
However, it is desirable to provide an electronic apparatus with such a calendar capability and by the arrangement in accordance with the invention, the foregoing difficulties are overcome and an economical and efficient calendar display is provided.